The end of obsession
by Wega the blue sun
Summary: This is a very mature story. Meet Prince Sincline at his most psychotic ...Contains adult themes, graphic images and death.


The End of Obsession 

A Voltron (GoLion) fan fic by Wega the blue sun

This fic is rated for very mature themes, i.e. violence and character death.

A/N: If like me you are a longtime fan of Voltron you will be familiar with the fact that the dubbed series differs in many significant ways from the original GoLion show. Although the original was also aimed at kids, it contained a fair bit of violence. For starters, Sven isn't just hurt by Haggar at the start of the series, he dies. The guy found in the caverns of Planet Doom by Romelle is Sven's brother. And Sven was Chinese in the original, not Swedish. Lots of people died in the Japanese version - Nanny was one of them. And so was Lotor, or rather Prince Sincline, the yummiest man to ever wear a skirt. Sven's brother stabs Sincline to death on top of the tower where Sincline makes his last stand after killing Zarkon, Haggar and most of the Doomian court. Planet Arus is destroyed, too, in case you wondered. If, like me again, you've ever worn out a VCR by watching and rewinding a tape until it's stretched out, you will have caught tantalizing clues that slipped by the censors. A thrust by a sword, a puddle of blood, a dagger in the chest - it's all there for the taking. Oh, and before I forget: that girl Lotor dreams about? The one that's supposed to be Allura with her long hair loose? That's his mother, who was killed by Zarkon. Yes, Sincline's fascination with Allura (Farla) was based on the fact that she resembled his mother. His intentions for Allura (Farla) aren't honorable either, so he earns a big EWWW.  
So, what does this lengthy discourse mean to you, the by now bored reader? Simply this - the author likes to make her fictional characters as close to the original source as possible. In this tale you will not find Lotor, the charming, sometimes bumbling rogue who could possible reform with the help of a good woman's love. You will instead meet Prince Sincline at his most psychotic, and this story doesn't have a happy end. For simplicities sake I have retained the dubbed names of the characters. If you are mature and can accept tales with mature content, read on.

The End of Obsession

I've finally made up my mind, Allura. All those years I've tried to capture you were wasted time. Many have told me so, Father most of all. He was right, I know that now. He thinks I, his only son, am a loser and failure. He's told me so many times, has gone into detail of how disappointed he is in me. Well, tonight I'm going to make Father proud.

You see, I've decided to give up hope to ever capture you and make you my queen, to have you at my side until the end of time. Would you have liked that, princess? You should have given me the chance, but you were too proud to surrender. Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

It wasn't easy to get into your castle unnoticed, your security precautions are very good.  
But they aren't good enough, I've made it in and now I'm right in your private chamber, standing before your bed. I can see you clearly in the pale moonlight. What did I ever see in you, I wonder. I've had slaves that were prettier, shapelier than you. And guess what? Their beauty didn't save them from their eventual fate. Why should you affect me so much?

You're deeply asleep and I am glad for that. It's better this way. For you see Allura, tonight I am going to kill you. Once you are dead the humiliations that have been heaped upon me will be forgotten. I will be honored again, like the crown prince of Doom should be. Your planet will fall soon after, without the princess at the helm Arus doesn't stand a chance. The Volton force will soon only be a painful memory. I look forward to forgetting its - and yours - very existence.

This decision to kill you wasn't an easy one for me, believe me, I've struggled. But once my mind was made up, a wonderful calm came over me. I want to possess this feeling, this peace of mind forever. If killing you is what will bring this feeling back, then so be it. It's a fair price to pay, I think. This is the only way to free myself of your constant presence in my mind. It's a sickness, it has to be. You've made me sick and in order to get well I must destroy that which is the source of my suffering.

In order to fully understand my sickness I study the object of my obsession. I move closer, careful not to make a sound. I don't want to wake you, at least not at first. But I do want you to realize who is responsible for your death, so you may take my image with you to hell.

I'm within touching distance now. Your neck is so pale, so delicate, it beckons me to touch it, to crush the life from it. It'll only be a minute now and then ...

One of your filthy rodents has jumped on my hand and bitten me deeply. The attempt to protect its mistress costs the rat its life when I toss it against the wall. The commotion has woken you. With eyes bleary from sleep you try to focus and comprehend the situation. Then your eyes clear, anger and fear are replaced by hate.

But before you can make a sound my hands encircle your neck. Your eyes bulge and your open mouth works to form a scream. Not a sound, not one sound gets out. It'll be over soon ...

I feel the impact of the knife in my side like a punch, more dull than sharp. It knocks the breath from me for a moment. Clever girl, fancy you keeping a weapon in bed, I never suspected.The knife is short and very sharp, and it seems to have caught on a rib because you have to twist and tug to free it. It hurts badly now, and I'm bleeding. But I retain my grip on your neck and I will never let go. That leaves you to stab me repeatedly. Oh, it really hurts now. My blood is flowing down my belly and legs. Your bed will be a mess, princess. Nanny would be so upset.

I can plainly see the confusion in your eyes, you wonder why the knife thrusts aren't having an effect on me. I am seriously injured, but I am also determined to end this no matter what. Your eyes are starting to dim now, but you've lasted longer than I expected. I'm glad it's over, I am tired.

Your body is sprawled across the bed, tangled up in bloody sheets. Why do all the women in my life die violently, I wonder? Mother died at the hands of Father, and there were all the others I've killed ...

Then I remember my injuries. If I leave now and get back to my ship the medics will probably save me. My job here is done anyway. As I turn to leave a searing pain shoots through my leg and I crash to the floor. You weren't dead at all, you faking bitch!  
With your last strength you've hamstrung me. And now you are crawling towards me. In the moonlight you look quite the mess, Allura. Your face is swollen, your lips are bloody and your neck is bruised. I couldn't even strangle you properly - Father would have such a laugh at this pathetic scene.

"Murderer", I hear you kiss. It's all you can say before my good leg kicks you against the wall. Foolish woman, did you think I'd lay here and let you stab me to death? You hit the wall hard, but not hard enough. There's still life in you - it must be hate that propels you toward me again. In your bloody hand is the knife, and you mean to kill me if it's the last thing you do, no matter how you suffer.

Because of the blood loss I am very tired and cold. I try to get up but slip in a pool of my own blood. Now you are upon me, you straddle me almost like a lover, but your face is a mask of hate. "Go ahead", I say, "kill me!".

For just one moment your eyes are so clear, all the hate drains away and you are beautiful again. I wish you had accepted me earlier, I wish it could have been different for us. It could have been good.

My fist connects with your jaw hard enough to snap your head back. You crumple to the floor and don't move. Your bleeding has stopped, but mine hasn't.

I've watched my blood drain from my wounds, but I am too weak to move and I don't care anymore. I can hear people's voices and footsteps coming towards this room, they will deal with me. I didn't expect to die here, but it's just as well. I did what I came to do, I've finally succeeded. You've died by my hand, as I always knew you would. You had to know it, too. It's over and I've won, Father will be so proud. I wonder if he will mourn me?


End file.
